Change
by DaY aNd NiGhT-Jess and GG
Summary: OC Ameeya never thought she would be stuck with her dad and lil bro, her parents would get a divorce, or to wind up in a place she hasnt seen since she was 10. And she was damne if she was going to fall for someone as stubborn as she is...but will it last
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Hiiiii people! Um ok I'd like to thank everyone for reading my storys and those who liked it enough to review them :)**

**~~~~Mia's the girl who went to parties and thought life was great. Until her dad lost his job and he and her mother were getting a divorece. Mia and her twin borther go with their dad since their mom's never been around, to live with her aunt Sue Clearwater.**

**Paul-Lets get this party started!**

**I hit him on the head.- You're not in this chapter!**

**Paul- Well your ass didnt have to hit me!**

**Me- Leave my ass out of this damn! keep it in your pants.**

**Jake- Ha your talking to Paul!**

**Paul- Jake!**

**Jake- Paul!**

**Boom Crash Doosh Crack!**

**Me- What the hell! WHISTLE! Sit! **

**Paul & Jake- What!**

**Me-You can continue reading I'm just handle these two real quick!**

**Paul & Jake- Call 9-1-1!**

**~~Party~~**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

____

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

_Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_____

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me_

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

____

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Mia POV-**

I was dancing with my friends at Laura's 18th birthday party. The DJ was playing Tik Tok by Ke$ha. **Now that I think about it where IS Laura?**

"Have you seen Laura?" I asked Sam. She was the Tom Boy of our little mischievous group, though the girl knows how to work a pair of Jimmy Choo's.

"No" She was dancing with Zac, The hottest Skater at our school. They've been dating for the last 3 months. I hope they stay together after summer break ends. It been in the mid 90's all this week and it felt like 85 degree's now it was 11 pm.

I asked Tony while I walking past him dancing with Yasmin. Tony was the cute but can only be my best friend type of BFF.

"I think she's with Chase. He asked me for a condom early" I stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Umm. Yasmin I'll be right back." He came up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"What did you do! Why would you do that! Are you crazy!"

"No! I'm not! He said he just wanted to be safe!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Ha. Safe would be doing nothing at all!"

He laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "That's YOUR version of safe Mee-Mee…Wait, No that's not even yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up!"

"Anyway isn't she on that whole…birth control thing?"

"NO!"

"What! No No No that's what she said at Brent's party last week while we were playing Truth or Dare."

"SHE WAS BEING SARACASTIC! How did you not catch that! But everyone else did! That's why we laughed!" I shook my head.

"Except me and Chase."

"That sounds like more of personal problem and genetic. You're cousins!"

"Oooooook this is starting to sound bad."

"Starting! …Ok umm you look for them down stairs and I'll go up stairs."

"Gotcha! Wait can't we just text them?" I started rubbing my head.

"Umm Tony if we were having sex don't you think I would have cut off my phone and yours?" He grinned. "Oh god not what I meant!

**My phone rang. **

"Hold on" I told Tony.

"Hello?"

"Hey having fun?" It was Laura.

"Where the hell are you!"

"Geez I'll take that as a no."

"Where are you?"

"In the Jacuzzi."

"Doing what?"

"What I want with my boyfriend. Like you would if you-ummm"

"Forget it. I know what you meant. Me and him are over. "

"Which means that you should move on. Now go have fun!"

I smile. **Same old chick. **"Fine. Text you later. Oh but I'm going to have to leave early ma said she had something to tell me and Kye.(Ki) "

"Ok, how's my little bro doing anyway?"

"He's turning into a pimp. Well that's what he thinks"

She laughed. "Wow. Alright I'm not even going to go into that. Cya Mee Mee."

"Ha bye chica."

I hung up. Tony was looking at me. "Feel betta?" He was grinning. **Son of a…**

"You knew!"

He laughed. I glared. "Come on chill. This makes up for you locking me outside for 2 hours."

"Hehe good times…good times"

"I was in my underwear!"

I looked at him. "Atleast I didn't take a picture."

"Then how did it end up on Facebook?"

I scratched my ear. "That was Kye."

"I'll kill him!"

I laughed. "No. He's my twin brother. Hurting him would hurt me."

"I think I can live with that." I giggle and punched his arm.

"Stop playing! What time is it?"

"Umm 12pm. Let's dance." He took my hands and pulled me toward everyone else that were dancing.

"Ah. I have to go. The Parentals want me home early."

"I thought your dad was going to work tomorrow…today…tomorrow?

I shook my head. "Focus! He does but mom gets home at 1am and dad leaves at 6 am. They're both at home and dad can be woken up and mom hasn't crashed so it's the only way. Plus I don't know why it can't wait till the weekend."

"Alright. Text me tomorrow then. "

"K. see ya"

**~~~Home**

I walked upstairs and saw my brother's door was open. He spread out on his bed. I crept up till see a controller laid out on his stomach for the PS3 dad bought him last year. **Seriously dude! Cellphone…soooo taking it. **I looked in his pocket. **Penny…dime…snicker wrapper? Ok OTHER pocket. ANOTHER penny!, a dora the explore sticker. What the hell? Ooook. I feel paper. Oooh finally…a whole 1 dollar bill. **I rolled my eye's and through the dollar at him. **Why do you even HAVE a job!**

I shook my head and decided on the more direct approach. I went over to his IPod home. Took his out and put mine in. I had one heavy metal song up there. **Evil thoughts :) **I turned it all the way up, plugged it in, and cut on the speakers.

!

"What the-"

I fell on the floor laughing.

"Spongebob is that you?"

"No dumbass!"

I threw a pillow at his head. He ducked. "Oh its Simba from the lion king what do you want? And why are you in my room? Did you just get here?"

"Woooah! Nosey much! This isn't a game show! I plead the fifth!" I got up and shook myself off.

He rolled over and gave me the shut the hell up before I throw something at you look.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Because your ass needs to get a job and becoming a hooker isn't one of them! Anymore questions?" He got up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Well you need to stop living with mommy and daddy and get the hell out!"

"You know what you little potatoe head junior look alike go-"

**GG- Lols ooooh I love this story its just a test run so be gentle. I love getting reviews and happy new year! 2011!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow!**

**Names:**

**Amelia-(aa mee ya) Amelia Kylie Clearwater-Mia**

**(ma kye) Makai Kyle Clearwater-Kye**

"You know what you little potato head junior look alike go fuck yourse-" I sniffed the air. **OMG!** "What is that smell!" I put my hands on my nose. I didn't notice it before. I sniffed around the room. **The closet.**

"What?" he looked at me like he couldn't smell it.

"I think it's coming from the closet" **Oh god I need** **Air!** I creeped closer over to the closet and pulled my shirt over my nose.

"You might night want to go in there…" I stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" He got off of the bed.

"Look at room."

I looked. "Hmm no underwear, video games, or expired food…" I looked at him. "You cleaned."

He smiled. "Yea dad came in one night and umm…it wasn't pretty anyway. Guess where it's at?"

"Are you serious?" I shook my head and headed for his bedroom door.

"Don't hate!"

"Oh whatever dweeb!" I closed the door. I walked down the stairs into the living room and took the back way toward the kitchen. The light was on. **Mom's home? **I tip toed to the doorway into the kitchen. Dad was awake too.

"Are they awake?" It was mom.

"I don't think Makai is. He was knocked out just like I was."

"Ha, that figures!" **Harsh much!**

I heard dad sigh. "Look I don't want to fight to fight with you tonight."

"Hmph."

"Do you know what this is going to do to the kids?"

"Ha, kids! One's turning eighteen in less than two weeks. The other is seventeen I think they can handle it!"

**Handle what?**

"Think! That's what YOU think. "

"And you think you know them more than me."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to! I know over the past year I haven't been able to spend time with them for basically 1 month the amount time. I can't stop living my life."

"After all these years it comes back to you saying the same thing you did after we had Makai…You gave up your life for the life of your children. You still can't get that through your head?"

"NO! You gave up 'our' life after the kids!"

"So that's what's this is about? Every one of us except you! Is happy that we're not some rich family living in Beverly Hills."

"Ha it was better than Beverly hills'. It was my life the one I grew up with! "

"Wrong. The one you grew into when your parents split up and left you with your rich grandfather!"

"And that's what we inherited from him when he died. I just wanted to have that again is that too much."

"But our kids didn't. The only friend you had before you met me was your dog. Don't you want them to have real friends, and real love in the future?"

"…Yes, but-"

"What but! NO MORE I'M THROUGH BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS MAKE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!"

"I do not!"

"Really because I've done all I can to make this house look half and half. Like what I grew up with and what you grew up. We're in a two story house with a garage the same size as the first floor!"

"What about my car."

"Which one?"

"…Fine I'm selfish but you knew that when you married me."

"No! I knew the real you before!...Then I found out I married a a selfish, expensive, take everything for granted monster!" I heard a chair move and footsteps. **Oh he's coming this way! **I moved over in the corner. He walked out of the kitchen and I heard the back door open and close. I peeked in the kitchen to see mom headed for her car.

**Damn, I didn't know dad had it in him! Woops what am I saying? Well…I know why they wanted me home early. A fucking divorce is a surprise? I'm scared to see what I get for my birthday… a free ticket to jail! **I shook my head and left.

**~~~Upstairs**

I ran into Kye's room and crawled on his bed. He turned around and looked at me.

"What's got your panties in bunch?"

I glared and stuck out my tongue at him. I decided to get up and walk to the door, then I stopped. **Maybe I should tell him. **"Well Dumbo, Mommy and Daddy are coming upstairs after they both cool off to tell us their getting a divorce!" I walked out and slammed the door.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and sniffed.

**Buzz Buzz Buzzzz Buzz Bu-**

"What!"

"Oookaay what went up your butt and died?" **Rebecca?**

"Umm I might regret asking this. But whose this?" I sat down on my bed and started pulling off my bracelets.

"Wow after all those years of me telling you what not to put in your mouth and babysitting you. That hurts my lil Kylie." **Kylie?**

"REBECCA! Oh my gosh! How have you been? You grown ass woman!"

"Haha I am far from grown. I'm only married ok! I'm not that old!" she started laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"HA touché. But anyway I wanted to say aloha to my favorite babysittee."

"Awww that's so sweet…hey wait what's the catch? Did dad call you? If he did why? Because I'm confus-"

"Woah. Calm down take a deep breath. What's wrong?" I took off my ear rings, sighed and layed back on my bed.

"I don't want to talk about…So how have you been? Been catching some waves with Tyler in Hawii?"

"Haha stop calling him that! and I'm still learning."

"Ha how to fall off!"

"Shut up!"

"Hehe. Come on tell me!"

"Ok Ok calm down. He just asked if dad and Jake still lived on the reservation near La Push. Of course I couldn't tell him. He still gets me confused with Rachel."

"Why?"

"I don't know him. You would think he would notice he was calling me and I'm in Hawii while Rachel is attending Washington Sta-!"

"Nooo not that the part about Jacob and Billy?"

"Oh well-"

"AMEEYA! Can you please come down stairs there's still going to be a family meeting down here! We need to discuss what you told your brother!"

"OK I'M COMING!" I got up and found the charger plug for my phone.

"Damn. I gotta go. Mrs. Twenty- one year old!"

"Ha ok. It was nice talking to you. We should do this more often."

"Ha you're paying the phone bill not me! Bye."

"Riiiiight haha. Aloha"

I hung up and plugged up my phone. I opened my door and went to checked in on Makai. **Damn snitch!** I sighed **Wooosaaa. Maybe I won't get in trouble. **

"Now! Ameeya Kylie Clearwater!" I rolled my eyes. **Greeeaaat.**

**GG- Hii :) I hope you liked it. Its only going to get worse before its better. Please Review!**


End file.
